


DTMG Ectofeature: All Hallow's Eve

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK I literally got feels while writing this. <img/> I bet you guys are wondering why I posted this so early, and my answer to that is that I was bored out of my f*cking mind today, so I thought why not write it? <img/> Enjoy! <img/></p><p>DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van <span>Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG Ectofeature: All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> OK I literally got feels while writing this.  I bet you guys are wondering why I posted this so early, and my answer to that is that I was bored out of my f*cking mind today, so I thought why not write it?  Enjoy! 
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

"There! Perfect!" Spencer Wright exclaimed as he finished putting on his skeleton costume he made. He wanted to be a zombie, but he thought that would be way too scary for Billy, his pop-star cousin and best friend. Just then Billy floated in with a sad look on his face, but Spencer was too excited about his costume to notice. "Hey Dude! What do you think of my costume?" Spencer called Billy over. Instead, he just floated there, looked up and nodded sadly. Spencer frowned, walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "...Dude what's wrong?" Spencer asked him with a concerned look on his face. Billy just sighed and said, "Y'know how I'm like...scared of ghosts and zombies and junk?" Billy blushed when he said the word "ghosts" cause he kinda was one. Spencer nodded. "...Well, I'm not really into Halloween because of that and I don't think I feel up to going trick-or-treating with you, Shanilla, and Rajeev..." Billy said sadly. Spencer responded by sticking out his bottom lip and pouting using his best puppy-dog eyes. "...Please?" Spencer said cutely and clasped his fists together in front of him for emphasis. "...No. That doesn't work anymore." Billy crossed his arms and turned away. Spencer kept doing this until Billy couldn't help but turn around and smile. He put his hands up in defeat. "OK, OK, you got me. I'll go. Happy?" Billy asked giving in. Spencer beamed and hugged him tight, making Billy blush. "...Yes." Spencer said, but his voice was a little muffled by Billy's shirt. Billy smiled and hugged him back.


End file.
